EATL Films
EATL Films is a YouTube digital production company founded by Elijah Adams and Taylor Lindsey. Projects '2017' EATL Films is founded and starts producing numerous projects. Clue: Presentation Short and Los Santos Driving School were originally slated to premiere during 2016. However, on November 14, it was announced that the film would be released during their 2017 season. On November 22, it was announced that the series would be released during their 2017 season. Clue: Presentation Short (TBD) :Plot: Eight guests, with an affiliation to the Los Angeles area and show business, are invited to a mysterious mansion known as Cliffside Manor and must piece together clues to figure out why they’ve been brought together. Gametime (TBD) :Plot: TBA Los Santos Driving School (TBD) :Plot: TBA Sketchbook Saturdays (TBD) :Plot: TBA Suburban Decay (TBD) :Plot: TBA '2018' The Railway Series (July 1, 2018) :Plot: TBA Devious Butlers (October, 2018) :Plot: TBA Cast & Crew :For more information about the cast, see cast. EATL Films features a large ensemble of cast and crew members, listed below are the actors of the company who have, at some point, been primary, secondary or tertiary cast members for EATL Films. They are ordered alphabetically, and the periods in which they were members of the company are featured in brackets, except for those who were always such. 'Primary' *Elijah Adams - Co-Founder, Actor, Director, Producer, Writer *Noah Diggs - Actor *Kyle Guay - Actor, Cinematographer, Director *Julia King - Actor *Katherine Lindsey - Actor *Taylor Lindsey - Co-Founder, Actor, Director, Producer, Writer *Michael Pine - Actor *Shelby Ronea - Actor *Madison Rosa - Actor 'Secondary' *Kat Blaise - Actor *Cameron Bramley - Actor *Ruben De La Garza - Actor, Cinematographer *Ryan Ferace - Actor *Scott Lercher - Actor, Writer, Writing Consultant *Emily Shea - Director, Producer, Writer 'Tertiary' *Kierra Henderson - Producer, Writer *Matt Leonardi *Quinn Nelson - Actor Production EATL Films was founded under the name "A+L Productions" in 2011, when Elijah Adams and Taylor Lindsey started getting into filmmaking. By 2015, they put together a core group of people and both agreed that the company should be called "EATL Films". Since the launch of EATL Films, numerous projects have been in production. Some of the biggest projects have been The Railway Series, which has been in production since early 2015, and Clue: Presentation Short. The Railway Series is set to be released on Sunday, July 1, 2018. Clue: Presentation Short has been shelved and it is currently unknown when the project will resume production. In 2016, EATL ordered four new pilots for 2017-18, which turned into Los Santos Driving School, Gametime, Sketchbook Saturdays and The Railway Series, two scripted series, one unscripted and one sketch-comedy series. The pilot for Los Santos Driving School will be written by Elijah Adams, Taylor Lindsey and Emily Shea. The Railway Series is set to premiere on Sunday, July 1, 2018, with "The Adventure Begins". The episode was written by Elijah Adams and it is currently unknown who will direct it. Gallery EATL Films Logo.png|The channel icon. References Category:EATL Films Category:Companies Category:Channels